


Plain and Yet Alluring

by Sangerin



Category: Medical Defence Australia (MDA)
Genre: Community: 12dayschristmas, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlyn was calm and methodical, and yet simultaneously unconventional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plain and Yet Alluring

Claudia watched as Caitlyn undressed. She was calm and methodical, and yet simultaneously unconventional. She took off her shoes and then her blouse, and then, standing in front of the mirror in a plain black bra and a pair of jeans, she brushed her hair.

It was all Claudia could to lie still, not to join Caitlyn; slide her hand across the bare skin between the bra and the denim, or better yet unhook the bra and slide it off her arms, leaving her topless and vaguely wanton, watching her in the mirror with her hair flowing over her shoulders.


End file.
